


Oblivion

by yjjaes



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yjjaes/pseuds/yjjaes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>smut drabble to soothe the soul</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivion

Rough, hot hands scratch themselves down his back as Kagami inhales every exhale, any occupied space between them pressed tightly together until each individual movement becomes one. Pale blue hair is carded between his fingers and pulled, tugged to move the other in whatever position he needs him in.

The sharp sting of teeth come down against his shoulder in return and he couldn't have stopped the animalistic groan that rips itself from his very core even if he had wanted to. Kuroko is breathing hard into his neck, littering sloppy kisses, involuntary love bites wherever he chooses. He can feel the pressure of fingertips pressed deep into his skin, burning through his sanity with every pull of his hips closer.

Closer, quicker, harder, every thrust bringing them over the edge. His hands run down the tensed body beneath him, hooking a knee and pushing them further into the crumbled sheets. Every thought, every movement, every breathy utterance against the flushed skin pressed to his lips is branded with the name Kuroko Tetsuya.

There's a bruising, searing grip on his neck and hips, continuing to pull him in, break him down and put him back together again in time to hear a gasped out, shattered 'Harder Taiga' commanded of him from those sinfully breathless lips. These are the only orders he's happy to follow.

Hips jerk forward, faster, deeper, dragging them both gasping and spiraling into an oblivion of white hot noise and ragged breathing against the others body. Kuroko's fingerprints burn maps on his skin where they dig into his shoulder blades, his spine, his heart, his brain. There is no place left untouched by the exhausted, sweaty boy still clinging to him like a life vest.

Seconds, minutes, hours seemingly pass while waiting for hearts and lungs to slow before they carefully slip apart as half attempts at kisses are pressed to overheated skin, and Kuroko is the first to say it. Three quiet words whispered against his chest that should cease to have meaning after all this time but still they echo in his mind as he pulls their tired bodies together again.

Now gentle palms trace their way across the dips and curves that lay relaxed and satisfied against Kagami's side. He feels Kuroko entwine their sweaty hands together and somewhere between the whispered 'I love you's and tangled knees they fall together into the peaceful unconsciousness of lovers.


End file.
